


Extraordinary Win

by harrystherose



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, BrightWin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Inspired by Extraordinary You, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystherose/pseuds/harrystherose
Summary: High school boy Win Metawin is an student at the prestigious academy Panyarat High School. One day, by chance, he discovers that the world he lives in is a fantasy world of comics and its fate is unfortunately already chosen."You know what? Fuck off, asshole! I'm tired of this narrative, I don't even like you? Who do you think you are with that stupid expression on your face? You're useless and undeserving of love! Go to choke yourself and die once for all for fucks sake!"Bright looked amazed at Win as he left the corridor almost running in the opposing direction. Mike laughed out loud behind his back as Gunsmile snickered at the same time."I mean..." Bright paused still dizzy, looking the now empty space, "Not gonna lie, that was hot."Or an Extraordinary you AU where Win is imposed to be in love with Bright during the plot but once the scene ends, he finds himself hating on Bright's jerk behaviour. Would he fall in love with him in the shadow too?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Extraordinary Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii !
> 
> I'm a bit nervous to be honest, this is going to be my first ENG fic and Idk how it's going to be... I excuse myself in advance for the gramm errors and stuff, I hope there aren't too many... I'm still learning tho. This idea just came to my mind and I thought it would be funny to write it? I just hope if somebody actually reads it, it finds it good and i don't know what else to say... I'm a total newie lol dhhfhfh thank you very much if you read until this point? and enjoy it please! 
> 
> Ps: kudos will be appreciated since... Ya'know, I'm new and really insecure about tis ahdhhffh

The sound of pages turning buzzed in Win’s ears once again. He did not know from where it came, he only knew it was becoming more and more frequent than before. He blinked twice, adjusting to the light. He was in the middle of the institute hall again, which confused him. Was he not at his bed two minutes ago? How did he manage to be there already? 

“Hey, Win, good morning!” Love chirped in after appearing, startling him to death. 

“Shit, Love! You scared me!” He shouted, making the other laugh out loud.

“I’m sorry, Win. You were acting weird. Also, we’re going to be late if we don’t start walking like… Right now.” She added, giving him a look. 

Win checked his wristwatch still fuzzy. What the hell was going on? 08:03 AM? That was madness! It was 19:13 PM just a few moments ago… That made zero sense.

“But Love, this is…” He could not finish his sentence though. A chorus of girls screaming interrupted him, making him furrow his brows with annoyance. What now? He thought to himself. Down the corner there he was, the guy he was in love with since first grade... Although he only felt irritation for the fuss he occasioned. Why were they always like that? It was just an average boy. Just a fucking average boy. Why would they react as if Harry Styles himself was walking down the corridor? It was straight up madness.

Bright, or better known as the heartthrob of the Panyarat High School, landed his eyes on Win and smirked. His friends were behind him, following this motherfucker between laughs as if they knew what he was about to do. As if he was receiving orders, Win advanced to him while questioning himself why? Why would he say hi to this asshole? He was not feeling like it. He was dizzy about his current situation and not in the mood to receive insults or mocks, but it was like he could not control himself from doing it. Although he screamed internally to his body to stop, nothing happened. As if someone pulled his cheeks upright, he smiled widely and started talking.

“Hi, Bright! I made you something. I hope you like it…” Do what now? 

Bright looked at him intensely, adopting a boredom expression while he waited for Win to give him whatever it was. Win was behaving against his will, looking for the cookies he supposedly baked for Bright even though he did not recall doing them. 

“Here! I baked them with so much love… Because I do love you!” He chirped in, feeling sick while he still smiled. 

Bright examined the envelope of the cookies, raising an eyebrow. 

“Take it. I don’t want it.” His tone was harsh and for whatever reason, Win felt horrendous. What the hell… 

“But… I did them for you…”

“I already said I don’t want them. Are you deaf? Get out of my way, nuisance.”

His friends laughed at his cold attitude, shaking his head with disbelief.

“This prick. Would you mind if I keep them?” It was Mike who addressed Win, trying to catch the cookies with a genuine smile. Win shook his head and give them to him, as if he’d like to keep them after this mess. The laughs continued throughout the whole hall meanwhile Love looked at him pitiful. He guessed it was really hurtful to watch… Damn Bright Vachirawit, he just wished he rooted in hell.

. . . 

“Hey, Win!” Khaotung arrived running after the doorbell ringed. They had no classes until 13:00PM thus they were heading towards the cafeteria to enjoy the peace of being free for at least half an hour. It was nice to share some time with real friends, drinking some hot cocoa and eating snacks in the mid-time, or so Metawin thought.

“I heard what happened this morning, are you okay?” He asked now with a soft voice, smiling to reassure him. 

“He is just a prick!” Win whined, surprising both Love and Khaotung. They looked at each other, wondering what got into Win to bad talk about Bright. Usually he would whine but never insult Bright, more like the opposite. It weirded them out however, they did not say anything about it.

“I’m sure that if you keep trying, he will notice you eventually.” Love said with a smooth tone, smiling to him sincerely.

Win raised his face from the table where he was lying down and hit it so hard that everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them.

“You know what? I’m tired of his ass. He is not that cute? He thinks just because he is rich and has a decent face he can go shitting on other people’s feelings, but that’s not right, right? That’s messed up. He needs to learn a lesson and I swear to god, I’m not going after him any— 

Win blinked again. That stupid sound of pages turning came back for a few seconds. However, he was not with Love and Khaotung anymore. He was sitting on his dinning room’s table with his father, his father’s friend and the demon himself… Bright. He could not believe that. What the fuck? Why was he sharing the dinner with this fucking jerk? 

“So, Win. My son told me you’re getting high grades, is that so?”

Bright smirked, looking daring at him. High grades my ass. He knew well enough he was not the most intelligent person in his class, but at least he was passing his subjects. This disrespectful bitch…

“Well… I mean, I’m good enough.” Win laughed a bit, gaining another wide smile from Bright. He looked like that dumb Alice’s cat. What was his name again? Cheese? That was an awful name to be honest.

“Don’t be so harsh on him, dad. Some people just don’t have it on them.” Bright reclined himself on the chair, crossing his arms through his chest at the same time Win blushed. He wanted to scream, to tell him to shut the fuck up, who did he think he is? That was so rude. He was on his house! Offending himself! For the love of god… 

Win’s dad laughed, trying to follow the flow as if it was a joke between them. Not long after that Bright’s dad laughed too.

“Those kids. They are funny nowadays, don’t you think?”

“Very funny indeed.” Added Bright without humor. Win glared at him, eating aggressively his meal in order not to kill Bright with his fork. He was testing him for real.

“Then Bright, is it true that you want to take over your dad’s company once you graduate?”

“Yeah. I think it would be fun.”

Fun? How could it be fun to own an enterprise? He really liked to brag. 

“I will be cheering for you.” Win smiled softly after saying that meanwhile his brain yelled at him what the fuck was he saying now? He was not going to. He could not care less? But Bright smiled and his heart raced for some unknown reason.

“I know you will.” He said convincingly, not minding to address him anymore. 

The sound of pages turning came back once more and suddenly, Win had the control of his body again. At first he felt confused, but not too long that after he raised from his chair, announcing he was full and did not feel like eating. His father looked at him with disbelief and tried to stop him. He knew he was being disrespectful but what about it? Sue me, he thought, leaving the room with Brights’ eyes on him. He could sense them, the dude would look at him so intensely and then reject him. He was not okay, his brain did not work well enough for all he knew.

He lied down on his bed, getting his phone just to complain to his best friends when something popped up in his screen. An Instagram notification. He furrowed when he noticed it was from Bright. What the…

He opened the app and found out that the jerk snapped a picture of him while eating to post it with the caption “since when do bunnies eat something else than carrots?” plenty of commentaries where appearing under the picture, laughing at him for the way his teeth looked in the damn photo. Stupid Vachirawit. Win blocked him and posted a story indirecting him about his childish behavior. What he did not know was that, at the next scene, he would be following Bright again and commenting on the post too about how cute he was.


End file.
